iTwin 2
by corb56
Summary: The sequel to I twin Carly twin come over to Seattle with Drake and Josh  Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

** It an I Carly/Drake and Josh crossover. I do not own Drake and Josh and iCarly Enjoy **

**

* * *

iTwins 2 **

**Chapter 1 **

We start out in Ridgeway by Carly and Sam Lockers.

Carly said to Sam to "I have a twin too she is coming over tomorrow from San Diego she is bring Drake and His step-brother Josh. My twin is more like you Sam so you may like her.

Sam said "Hey look the Fredork coming." Freddie said to Carly "I herd you talk about a twin coming form San Diego what is her name." Carly said "Her Name is Meagan"

Freddie said "There is no Meagan why don't you have any Picture of her." Carly said "We were separate at Birth. That why we don't have any Picture of her."

In San Diego, Meagan was on the Computer reply to Carly email "I look for to meeting you tomorrow it about 3:00pm PST it time to go eat dinner"

_**In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 I know, you see**_

_**Somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful**_

_**And feel so wonderful**_

_**And it's all for real**_

_**I'm telling you just how I feel**_

_**So wake up the members of my nation**_

_**It's your time to be**_

_**There's no chance unless you take one**_

_**And it's time to see**_

_**The brighter side of every situation**_

_**Somethings are meant to be**_

_**So give your best and leave the rest to me**_

_**Leave it all to me**_

_**Leave it all to me**_

_**Just leave it all to me**_

_**never thought that it'd be so simple but I**_

_**I found a way, I found a way....**_

_**If u open up your mind (and see whats inside) **_

_**It's gonna take some time to realize**_

_**But if you look inside im sure u'll find **_

_**Over your shoulder you know that I told you**_

_**I'll always be pickin u up when you're down**_

_**so just turn around.......**_

_**whooo...**_

Carly and Sam just got home form School. Sam goes for the Fridge and there is no meat.

Sam said to Carly "You have no meet." Carly said "Spencer was to go to the grocery store today but instead he was call in for Jury Duty."

Spencer just walk in the door and said "I got kick out for blogging from jury duty and I got Canadian Bacon on the way home instead of going to the grocery because the Food Mart was closed for renovation on the door it said "Closed until June 10".

Carly said "Seijer just open up last week and I here a lot of good thing about and this advertisement on Kid Network it commercial is on right now."

Carly go and click the TV on and the ad is just starting. The woman went up to the Costumer Service desk carry Tiny Wheats by Sellogg. Woman said "I thought I saw this at A lower price." Costumer service lady go to the Newspaper section and pick up A Seijer ad and said "This is you saw it." The voice over guy said "If you want Better price stop a Better Store Seijier Higher Standard, Lower Price. After that the Advertisement ends. Carly click the TV Off.

* * *

**How Did you like the Introduction? ** **Siejier is a Parody Of Mijier , and Sellogg and A Parody of Kellogg **


	2. Airport

**iTwins 2 **

**Chapter 2**

In Sand Diego, Meagan said to Drake " Hey Boob, I talked with by Twin Sister and they wanted a live music so I am able to give you a jig to play if for iCalry and you get to do to Seattle with me."

Meanwhile in Seattle Calry and Sam knocked on Freddie Door. Freddie answer the Door " Sorry, I can not go to the Airport with you my overprotected mother is worried that I might get sick and get any disease.

Mrs. Benson said " Fredward Benson come in here now It tick bath time."

Freddie said "Goodbye and I meet you tube at the Groovy Smoothies."

Spencer drove Carly and Sam to the Seattle- Tacoma Airport and they are waiting by the coming from San Diego exit.

PA Announcer " All Fright form or to San Diego are Stop due to an Attempted Terrorist Attack. All flight have been Delayed until Further Notice."

Meanwhile in San Diego Meagan, Drake and Josh are at the San Diego International Airport wanting for their Plane to Seattle Then the PA Annoucer said "All Fright form o San Diego are Stop due to an Attempted Terrorist Attack. All flight have been Delayed until Further Notice." Drake said " Terrioust delaying flight again ever since 9/11 happen they keep doing that."

[ Computer Screen pop in and click on the next Scene."]

Carly said to Spencer " We do not known how long it going to take maybe you should go to the Grocery store." Spencer said " I going now to Seijier now Bye be good."

Spencer drove to the Seijier store. He get out of the Car and walk though the Door.

Spencer said " This is a Supercenter there is a lot of stuff here but where is the Grocery section."

Back at the Airport Carly was Watching Tv the New was on Breaking New A kid got injured on the Escalator his foot got stuck he was believe to be wearing Crocs." And Also Report that Carly Shay of the Popular Web Show iCarly along with her Co host Sam Pukket are at the Airport." Carly said " Poor Kid and and I hearing foot steep coming and they are coming in a big mob I can't see anymore." – There was a big flash blinding Calry and Sam for a Second. They are Signing Autograph and answering question for the reporters.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sory about the Long Wait, I will update all my stories over the next two days. _

_Disclamer : I do not anything accept the plot._

**

* * *

**

iTwins2

**Chapter 3**

They are signing autograph and answering question for the reporters. After a couple minutes the reporter left and the pa announcer said "Flight form San Diego and to San Diego are now clear to go.

Back in San Diego, Drake, Josh and Meagan have heard the same announcement and they are now boarding the plane.

Back in Seattle, Spencer has got back to the Airport after stopping by the apartment to drop off the Groceries. In the Airport there was a girl that looks like Sam and her seek up behind Sam.

The Girl said, "Hi Sam, I herd that Carly's twin Sister is coming. How is Freddie doing?"

Sam said "Hi, Melanie, I didn't expect you are coming and Frednet is doing find."

After a couple of hours, Drake, Josh and Meagan step off the plane and met up with Carly and Sam and Melanie and Spencer.

They went back to the Apartment.

* * *

This Chapter is Short you may expect more update during this time since I have no school untill next year

Happy Holidays


End file.
